Just take my hand
by Shaillerine
Summary: Lifeless like Haruno Sakura arrives at school, surprising Uchiha Sasuke who always believed she was the most energetic girl. Can his love give color to Sakura's life?


Uchiha Sasuke's POV

"Teme!" a loud annoying voice called, owned by none other than my loud bestfriend or friend at least that's what I call him publicly, I won't admit that he's the first friend I had since I was a kid, that would be uncool and childish. I turned my back slightly then glared

"What?"

"Isn't it good to be back to school again?" he asked then put his arms behind his head

"What's your point?" I asked then continued walking..knowing this guy, he wants to know _something_

"...I'm wondering what are your plans.." he answered closing his eyes pouting..it wasn't even cute

"About what?" I asked getting annoyed at the female students that stared at me like I'm some food...Tch what a nice day this is

"Hmm...let's see..it's about Sakura-chan"

I froze for a second, then sighed, Sakura huh?

"so are you gonna make your move now...I mean this is kinda serious so—

"shut up dobe" I interrupted "this is my business and I'm doing this _my way_"

"I see, but what are you gonna do with her brothers? Tell them this is your business and they should butt out?" he laughed

Annoying, this bastard is unbelievable, can't he just shut his loud big mouth?

"Hn.." I fought a sigh then put my hands in my front pockets

"Yo Naruto...Sasuke" here comes Mr. Lazy

"This is Hyuuga Hinata.." Neji introduced glaring at me "my cousin and she's new here" he added

"Nice to meet ya!" Naruto offered her a hand which she shyly accepted, she was blushing, her pale face reddened slowly

She was playing a lock of her hair with her finger which looked cute too bad someone already stole my heart, now that sounded corny hn so that's why Hyuuga is glaring at me

Her brothers huh? Haruno Sasori and Gaara? Tch so different personalities I wonder how they get along in their house, but before I worry about them I should worry about her first, now I can predict what's going to happen on her arrival because last year it was like this

"Oii!" Sasori called

"You're finally here...I thought you hated making people wait"

He smirked "It was interesting..at breakfast..." he couldn't find the word that he wants to give me meaning his or their breakfast was good not with the food but with his siblings

"Hn" I smiled about five meters behind him was a pink something "it was because of your cute sister"

"Back off Sasuke" he said defensively "Erase her name on your list"

"Hn" I've never met his sister before, at least not face to face fangirls (ugh fangirls?)would keep chasing after me and I won't get a chance to meet her during my free times I just said cute sister because that way Sasori will be annoyed and—

"Sasori-niisan!" it was a cute and energetic voice, a chirp of a bird, with long shiny pink hair flowing behind her and skirt flying slightly side by side (Sasori glared at guys who stared on her nice legs..including me) she ran towards us then when she finally reached our positions she panted then flashed open her eyes, they were emeralds, shiny, beautiful, she has long lashes and porcelain face, her lips were—

"ahem" I heard Sasori

"Will you please not leave like that again" she glared at her older brother crossing her arms on her chest, yeah her _chest_

"Can't promise, where's Gaara" Sasori asked instead

"Probably continued eating" she pouted "my pancakes were delicious, unlike someone who was trying hard and made the kitchen turn to a mess, and made me clean the mess—she glared at Sasori who chuckled

"Ah this is Sasuke, Sakura, new student, I met him at the—he thought for a moment, there's no way he could tell his innocent, cute and loving younger sister that we met in a bar late at night—we met at the mall this weekend"

"oh, nice to meet you then" she offered a hand which I accepted then she flashed a really beautiful smile, it wasn't something like seductive or trying to get attention, more like natural, I could see why her name was Sakura, because her hair is pink and because, she is...blossoming I think that's the word

The second time we met was in the cafeteria and my favorite meeting was, in the Male's bathroom

There was a ceremony back then, couldn't remember what it was, and my brother was already missing for two months since he went to the sea and he's considered dead, my parents went missing too, after setting to the sea to look for him, I felt empty, no family, alone, I was thinking it was stupid but I can't bear being alone anymore I let myself get lost in the darkness, because that's where I belong, with a blade between my thumb and index finger I slashed my left wrist, it was painful and it bled, it didn't seem to be affecting me so I placed the blade on my left wrist again, but before I could make the slash deeper, her hand was there, I froze, she snatched the bloodstained blade from me throwing it behind her, she encircled her right hand on my bleeding wrist (I winced slightly at the pain) then she put her arms around me, then I found myself crying, she became my light and first official female friend

Itachi was alive, the bastard, he just wanted to run away from his arranged marriage and my parents were stranded on an island tch damn that Itachi for doing that nonsense, but because of him and my family, I found her Sakura, the most energetic girl in this school

"Ne ne! Shikamaru How was your summer?" Naruto asked shaking Lazy-ass's shoulders

"Did research, play shougi"

"Hmp boring" Naruto rolled his eyes then turned to Neji and Hinata "how were yours?"

"Umm..we..uuhhh went to the beach a-and"

"Camping!" Naruto interjected and Hinata just nodded "that's great"  
"h-how w-wa-was y-yours?" the girl stuttered

Love at first sight huh? I hned at Neji who did nothing except glare at the blond

"How are things? Neji-_niisan_" Shikamaru teased

"Shut up"

"Kyaaaahhh!" I heard a loud squeal

"It's Sasuke-sama's partner!"

Partner?

"oh good they're here" I heard Neji sigh with relief "Hinata, you might want to meet Sakura-san"  
"Sakura? A girl" there was happiness in her voice and face

"They came to school together! What a sibling love" another squealed then girls are all screaming with joy?

"Sasori!Sakura-chan!Gaara!right here!" Naruto shouted and as the crowd of girls parted the Haruno siblings are in view

"Wha— Shikamaru made a sound of surprise, I too was surprised

First they came to school together, that was rare, second, they were different

Gaara's eyeliner was thicker, and his murderous glare was scarier than usual, not that it scared me, Sasori looked cold, which was really rare because he's a romantic playboy, and Sakura, I couldn't recognize her from her attitude...

Her skin was paler than usual it was white, no color at all, she held no bag because it was carried by Gaara, her long pink hair shone in a gloomy way, and her eyes

I clenched my teeth silently after meeting her eyes, her green lifeless sad eyes, the eyes of someone whose purpose in life was shattered, the eyes of someone who doesn't care about life, someone who would stay still at a corner doing nothing but stare at the floor..

Silence washed over the students and it was uncomfortable, Gaara and Sakura brushed past us and Sasori stopped

"what's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked  
"did something happen?" Hinata asked Neji who shook his head  
"what happened?" I asked Sasori who stared at as sadly

"Sorry, it would take a while to settle things" with that he left us and ran to the twins who already reached the building, he didn't look back, not once, though Naruto tried shouting at him..

Something was wrong

Really wrong

It pained me that Sakura was in that state

But, since she is my light, I can't let her burn out can I?

I stared at her at homeroom, she sat there on her seat, with no motion or something, girls are going on about what's wrong with Sasori-sama kyaa he was so sad Tch annoying girls

Usually Sakura would stand beside me and see my new drawings, and she would go like wow this is so cute or can I have it please?

Yeah, usually she would do that, but she isn't the usual Sakura today so...

"What's up with you Pinky? Didn't get your summer break homework done?" it was Karin the red headed President of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club (Tch) so annoying

Sakura didn't speak at all, instead she just looked at her in the eye

"Don't give me that look you—

"Go away bitch" I froze at her voice and my teeth clenched again, this time, together with my fists in my pockets, it was lifeless, empty her voice. I stood up feeling that Karin is gonna go nuts

"Being cocky because you're with _onii-sama_ today?" she emphasized the word brother

"shut up Miss-red-headed-but-empty-chested bitch" her usual speech and words are still there, but she wasn't

Karin prepared her hands to slap Sakura which I'm never gonna let it hit her, with my right hand closed firmly around her wrist I don't think so, Sakura's unmoving face was safe

"who thehell— she turned to me then her angry expression changed "S-Sasuke-kun?" she called seductively, which didn't look seductive at all tch, annoying and gross Karin

"leave" I ordered at her, frowning she left

"Are you okay Sakura?" I asked...  
"I'm talking to you"...

"Answer me damn it!" the whole class's attention seemed to be pulled by me but who cares

Sakura looked up at me "I guess I am okay" she said

"tch"

Frustrated, I left her and sat on my desk

I'll do anything to give your life color again

**How is it? Do you think I should continue? Please review and give me corrections and suggestions..**

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
